warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bhse4
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Lost Primarchs page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! RE: Lost Primarch Theory Hey there, I see your new to the Wiki so you couldn’t really know that the talk pages on the articles are reserved for adding information in case the article is protected, discussing additionnal information and resolving canon conflicts whereas you intend to discuss a theory of yours that is not considered canon. Please use the general discussion boards for this. As you expected some kind of answer I’m afraid I’m going to have to disappoint you on any female Primarch theory and especially of any female Primarch being the Primogenitor of the Sisters of Battle. Firstly, the Sisters of Battle are no Legion of the Legiones or Adeptus Astartes, they are no post-humans but plain regular (if trained) women in Power Armour. They have none of a Space Marines additionnal organs and rely as much on faith and supernatural interventions by the Emperor or one of their Saints as they do on military tactics and firepower. Secondly, the Sisters of Battles were created some six thousands years after the events of the Horus Heresy: they simply weren’t around at that time. I won’t go into details because everything is explained in the article on the Adeptus Sororitas, but the short version is they started out in M36 as a group of warrior monks that worked their way up to become one of the most powerful military fractions of the Imperium. Kind regards, Silberstich (talk) 21:11, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Addendum: Lost Primarchs Theory Greetings Adept Bhse4, I'd like to add to this discussion. In fact, Malcador the Sigillite did at one point advised the Emperor to create female Primarchs ( either entirely or at least 50/50 mix) Here's the quote from the Horus Heresy Novel "Scars" by Christ Wraight: His reasoning was because it would largely deter conflicts within his children, as boys tended to have a competitive attitude towards each other, preventing them all from cohesively working with each other. Females are generally more level-headed than boys and act more as the voice of reason in a family, which would probably have eased some of the tensions that led to the primarchs despising each other. The Emperor eventually dismissed this, both as a joke and that it simply couldn't be done as the Space Marine gene seed was keyed towards male subjects. Additionally, it might be that the Emperor expected his sons to be of one mind as he planned to train them under his unified guidance, ensuring they would work utterly objectively with no personal feelings to get in the way (Much like him). Hope this illuminates you! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk)